


Hammerspace

by Sarezaka



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: Henry and the toons are surprised by a new ability they acquired.





	Hammerspace

The family was at home and they were all drawing.

 

-Huh ? Where did my pencil go ? Wondered Boris.

 

The wolf looked around, and tried to scratch the back of his head but he missed and reached the emptiness behind him, before feeling something thin and cylindrical in his hand.

 

He made a surprised sound.

 

Henry, Bendy and Alice who tried to look for the pencil looked at him.

 

Pulling back his hand in front of him, he, his father and his siblings saw with surprise that he was holding a pencil.

 

-That’s the kind of pencil I was looking for ! But how... ? Said the confused wolf, still glad to have the item he wanted.

-Ooh. Is it hammerspace ? I never imagined we could do it for real, just in our cartoons. Made Bendy, in awe. I wanna try too !

 

His family looking at him, he reached behind, sticking his tongue out, and then showed what he got : a little toy car. He got a big grin at the result.

 

-That’s what I was looking for when I reached ! He said, giggling.

-Incredible. Made Boris, looking at the toy.

-Wow. That’s amazing. Approved Alice.

- _I can’t believe it. They shouldn’t be able to use toon logic in the real world. But given their origin..._ Thought Henry, confused. Try it too, Alice. He encouraged. _If the boys could do it, then she too more than likely had that ability._

-Yes. She nodded.

 

She did the same move as Boris and Bendy and she showed them a book.

 

-It’s the book I thought of. She said, surprised but happy.

 

Henry took them in a hug with shiny eyes and a big grin.

 

-My children’s first hammerspace. I’m so proud of you, my babies. I never imagined you would be able to do that since we’re not in a cartoon world, but you did it. He said, joy and pride obvious in his voice.

-Thanks, dad. Answered his children, hugging him back with a big smile too.


End file.
